Dude, Who's That Girl?
by FlyingDutchGirl
Summary: Rachel West is going to stay by her uncle in Beverly Heights to live a 'normal' life like she always wanted. Now she is going to the Beverly Beverly High School and to make a fresh start, she keeps her indentity secret as the daughter of the famous Hollywood couple to make real friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Dude, Who's that Girl?!  
Yo what's up people?! This is FlyingDutchGirl with a brand new story!  
My first Dude, That's my ghost! Story, hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1 Meet the West

"Dan West! Look over here! " Calls one of the photographers.

A group of twenty photographers and a few journalists with camera crew standing near a huge black private jet.

A man with short dark brown hair, grey eyes waving to the people. The man does his sunglasses on so as not to be blinded by the flashes. He wears a white shirt with a dark blue sports jacket, over a pair of black jeans and brown shoes.

"Dan West! Is it true that you going register the new action movie Speed and the Speedios 7?! "says a female reporter if she has a microphone in the front of him.  
Dan laughs. "That's right and I can say with certainty that this will be the Crown on my directed action movies. I felt honored when they asked me for casting the latest Speed and Speedios ...Fantastic. "

"Your last movie casting was already a brand world-wide success..Do you think this will be even better? "

He wanted to answer, but is derived by an upcoming limousine that stops for the plane. The driver opens the door and offer a hand to the person who suits the limousine.

"Cheryl West-Valentine!"calls a photographer and starting pressure together with the other photographers to photograph.

"Cherry!" Dan says and embraces the blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Dan!"She says. The woman wears a knee-length cherry red dress with black high heels underneath.

"That was so long ago.."says the wife and presses a kiss on the lips of her husband. "Two months ... I missed you.."Dan says.

"Daddy!"

The couple looks back if they heard a girls voice. The girl steps out of the car and run to them.

"Racie!"Dan says and embraces her.

"My Little Racie.."

The girl laughs and looks with her sapphire blue eyes to her father.

"Just is not only the famous actress Cheryl West-Valentine, wife of Dan West arrived ... but also their daughter! Rachel West! What a wonderful family moment! "

The family poses for some pictures before they going aboard the jet.

If the jet is on flying height, Rachel makes her belt loose and looks out. The girl has light brown hair that falls to her hips, she wears a light blue top with spaghetti straps and a dark blue skinny jeans with white Ballet flats.

''Racie, my dear...Your father and I have important news for you.. "says Cheryl and grabs the hand of her man.  
Dan nods. "Now your mother and I both going to me busier than ever ...And we believe that you deserve all the attention you need and now you're fourteen and goes to High School...It is very important for you to be in a stable environment.. "

Rachel looks their questioningly. "What do you mean by that dad?"

"I mean that ...that you stay for a while by Uncle Harry in Beverly Heights.. "

Rachel looks surprised to her father.

"Beverly Heights?! At Uncle H? "

Then nods. "And aunt Melisa and cousin Jack.. "

Rachel nods again. "But ... but then I see you certainly never.."

They see the disappointment in their daughters face.  
Her mother is sitting beside her and embraces her.  
"Mon Cheri...I know it isn't easy, but we want the best for you ...Now you can go to school like any other girl and make friends ...You always wanted so very much.. l'm right? "

Rachel nods and feels that her mother wipes some tears from her cheeks. "Not crying ...Your dad and I are going at least once a week an hour free to have contact with our Racie...Right Dan? "

Dan nods and grabs the hands of his daughter. "It's gonna be okay ...We love you sweetheart. "

"And I love both of you.."She says and embraces her both parents.

"Attention, this is your Commander ... about 30 minutes we countries at the airport in Angeles Hills ...There is a limousine for your ready to bring you to Beverly Heights... "

"Drive you guys with me to Beverly Heights?"

Her parents nod. "Of Course.."

That puts a smile on Rachel's face. "Then it is good..''

**It is short, I know…But I'm also buys with Chapter 6 (Exactly Chapter 5) from my RC9GN story.  
I updated soon as I can!**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! A way longer then the first one XD Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 New girl in Town!

Ahhh ...Beverly Heights. ... a perfect place to relax and. .. a good day for casting a new movie for your Me-Tube fans ...

In the garage of the home of the pop star Billy Joe Corbra, stand a brown-haired boy on a ladder to hang a backdrop for his latest cast cracker.

"Okay, Rajeev...You are the zombie halfa of planet Z...You are the last hope for this galaxy...Got it? "says Spencer as he looks to his friend who wave with a laser sword.

Rajeev is in a black look like ninja suit without mask with green face paint and a black wig with long straight hair in a small tail. Behind their hangs a canvas with a space Stadium image and some other stuff to get to the real space atmosphere.

"Uh..Oh..Yes Got it! "says Rajeev grinning. Spencer shakes his head and hear near him something break.  
"Billy! What are you doing?! "

Billy looks guilty on of the mini fridge with a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth corner. He grins and slaps the refrigerator close with a small mountain with food in his hands. "The cobra cannot work on a empty stomach!"

"But ... we don't even started yet.."says Spencer asking as Billy next to him comes up. "Brostar Wars Chillex...The cobra is ready for the take off! "  
"You know what your task is huh?"  
Billy nods and goes to the smoke machine. "And remember! Ten grains! " "Yes!"  
Spencer adjust the standard of his camera, and then view the image.  
"Okay ...Zombie Galaxy Wars..take 1 ... and ...Action! "

At the same time, there sounds a lot cheers outside the garage.

"Cute!...What is that noise? "says Spencer and opens the garage door.

If the door is open, the three friends seeing a big crowds beyond racing.  
"Fans!"says Billy happy but sees that they quickly passed the House.  
"Who are these people?!"says Rajeev asking.  
"A better question is ... where do they go?"says Spencer and sees that they are waiting for at the end of the street.

"That we're going to figure out...Lets Broll! "says Billy and pick Spencer and Rajeev up.

In a large deep red limo drive the family West direction Beverly Beverly Heights.

"I find it so .."says Rachel and sees her mother laugh.  
"You sound a lot happier than when we were in the jet."  
There sounds than a mobile ringtone from the pocket of Dan West. "It's Harry..Hey Harry!...Yes, we are on the way ... what?...Oh ...No worries, that rule I though ... care for transport and come to West Record. ..Okay, I'll see you..Bye.. "  
If he hangs up, he presses a button. The front window opens and the driver can be seen.  
"Is there a problem Sir West?"  
"Yes ... at the house of my brother has a large group of people outside ...The whole street is cordoned off...Change the way and go toward West Record.. "  
"Of course Sir.."

"I'm sorry Racie ... but we can't with you..For your own safety. "Dan says.  
Rachel nods. "I understand it.."

After fifteen minutes, the limo make a stop at a large dark blue building with gold and silver letters with West Records on it.  
The driver leaves a few suitcases out of the car and brings them in the building.  
In the limousine, say Rachel her goodbyes.  
"Harry can be here in a few minutes..."  
Rachel nods and gives her father a hug. "Take care of your yourself Racie..."  
"I do... and ... would you bring or send me an autographed poster of all the actors of S&amp;S 7?"  
Dan laughs. "I do..."  
Cheryl caresses the hair of her daughter and gives her a kiss on her forehead.  
"Is there anything what I can do for you my sweetheart?"  
"Uhm ...Can you ask Alicia Jones if she want to come once to BBH? "  
Cheryl laughs. "I promise..."  
The door of the limo opens.  
"Miss West ... your uncle is waiting for you.."  
Rachel nods and takes the hand of the driver.  
"Bye sweetie.."says Cheryl.  
"And tell Harry that he gets a special thanks in the S&amp;S get 7.."Dan says.

Rachel nods and hits the door.

The limousine turns around and head back to the airport.

Sighing looks Rachel after the car with a man near her, a hazelnut brown haired man lay a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey Racie..."  
Rachel turns around and looks at the man with a smile. "Uncle H!"

"How's my favorite niece?"He says if he gives her a hug.  
"I'm fine, Thanks.."  
"Listen, we need to give you a makeover ... If you know what I mean.."  
Rachel grins. "Got it."

"Where are we exactly waiting for?"says Rajeev against anyone in particular.

"I don't know, I don't care. Come on, we need to make a movie. "says Spencer and wants to walk away ... but is stopped by Billy.  
"Please wait ...First I would like to know why there is such a crowd waiting for the House of Harry West.. "  
"Who's Harry West?"says Spencer out loud and hear a girls laughter near him.  
"Who's Harry West..ha…What a suck of a loser are you.. "says a blonde hairy girl. "Listen is people! Spencer don't know who Harry West is! "  
A large part of the group laughs with her.  
Spencer looks angry at the blonde.  
"Lolo..."  
"Helloooo...Loloooo.. "says Rajeev and lay an arm around her.  
Angry looks Lolo to him and snaps with her fingers.  
Adrian is ready right away and throws Rajeev in one of the waste counters.  
Smiling he soke away in the filthy garbage.  
"But if you so want to know ...Harry West has one of the largest record companies in whole California ... "  
"Hey! I wanted to tell him! "says Billy angry.  
Spencer rolls his eyes. "So? ..."

Suddenly he hears a zipper by sms-tones of mobile phones.  
Everyone looks on his cellphone and read the message. "Looks like Dan West is not coming.."says one of the spectators disappointed.  
Everyone ''awhh't'' and start to walk away.

"Wait! I get a message that he have been spotted at West Record! "

"Lets move!"

They see people running away quickly and pack their limousine or other vehicle.  
''No way! Dan West was coming?! THE Dan West?! "Spencer says enthusiastically.

"Uhm..duh!..He came! But not anymore! Later Losers! "says Lolo and get in a pink limousine, which quickly drives away.

"Who's that Dan West?.."Billy says he is trying to pull Rajeev out the garbage.  
"Dan West is one of world's best directors! He's going to cast the new S&amp;S 7! "  
"Go away!"says Billy and let Rajeev accidentally fall on the ground.  
"Am okay.."He says.  
Billy grabs Spencer at his shoulders.  
"Danny Boy! Said that earlier! Dan was one of the directors who could act my image as a bad boy! He was really a chilling bro, I think he is married with Cheryl Valentine.. " "Cheryl West-Valentine?! THE famous actress who has played a leading role in films such as Rockin' Stars &amp; Drugs, The Jazz Brothers and Dear Jack?! " "Yes!...Man, she was really the cherry on ice..But what those two have to look here in Beverly Heights..wanders me "says Billy and sees then suddenly a black Ferrari go right through him.  
Spencer and Rajeev look at the car, that is going in the gate of Harry West.

"That dude was driving pretty fast.."says Spencer if he sees the flat face of Billy.  
Billy grabs his face and pulls him out before he has the normal face shape.

"I'm okay, By the way ...That was Harry! "says Billy  
. "Harry?"say Spencer and Rajeev surprises and see Billy through the gate look inside.  
The boys are to each one side next to him and look with it.  
"I know that black Ferrari from thousands ... he has a jaguar print on his rims.."Billy says, pointing to the car that meets his description.  
The boys look on when the doors of the car open.  
"Harry! Is everything going well? "they hear a lady voice questions.  
They see a woman with coffee brown hair the man approaching who just got out of the car.  
"That is Melisa West! She is a brofect make-up artist ... she does my visages during my tours.. "  
Spencer see also girl coming out the car, which looks in the round while she does her a lock behind her ears.  
"Dude, who's that girl?"asks Spencer to Billy.  
He shrugs. "No idea, never seen ... but if she is family of Harry West, she is definitely an A-list sis..." says Billy.  
Spencer nods.  
The girl looks towards the gate and sees the two boys looking **_(actually three…you know who I mean!)_ **  
She smiles and waves to them. Spencer and Rajeev swaying gently back.  
"Come, let's go inside Racie .."they hear coffee-coloured hairy woman say before the shutters of the gate close.  
"For an A-list person, she looks ... nice?"says Billy and watching the other two guys. ' ' Hey, for now for me, she seems like a second Lolo Calorie...Come on, we have to make a movie! "'says Spencer and put it on a walk.

Behind the gate, Rachel sit in the living room of her new home.

' ' So sweetie ... and ... How was the flight? "'asks the woman if she sits down next to her. ' ' Very good aunt Melisa ... but thanks to that big crowd, had dad and mom leave soon ... ' "  
Melisa nods. '' You should see it, it seemed as if the president came ... ' "

'' But you know our family motto... '' says Harry if he comes in the room.

'' A West has always a plan B.. ' "they say in unison.

'' Before I forget, tomorrow youre going to the Beverly Beverly High School ... Jack will help you to get acquainted with your new school life.. "'  
Rachel smiles. '' That sounds awesome ... only ... What if everyone recognize me as THE daughter of Dan and Cheryl West.. ' "  
' ' Sweetie, there are more children of famous parents on that school... '' says Melisa. '' But not one a Director and actress married set ... ' '  
''What do you mean? ' "asks Melisa.  
' ' Can I undercover for a while? ... just ... until I feel comfortable to show me true self?... '' says Rachel. '' Is that all right? ' "  
Harry and Melisa look at each other.  
' ' What do you think? ' "Melisa asks.  
Harry sighs. ' ' I promise Dan that we had to make Racie feel home ... and if that only can by giving her a new identity... ' "  
Rachel looks hopeful to the two adults.  
' ' Only until I be accepted by my true self... and not because of who my parents are... ' '  
' ' Well ... uhm ... okay ... '' says Harry and is embraced by Rachel.  
' ' Thank you Uncle Harry!...Thank you thank you! ' "  
'' But we must now get on with it...I'll help you with my make-up skills ... only another name ... '' says Melisa thinking.  
'' I know one.. ' "says Rachel and laughs. ' ' Roseline Valentine... ' "  
' ' Roseline Valentine? ... that's the name of your grandma? "'Harry says doubtfully and sees Rachel nod.  
' "And why no West? ' "  
'' For the security, the name Valentine sounds less well-known than West ... ' " Melisa nods and beckons her to come. ' Come to my Office, we're going to make you a real Roseline Valentine.. ' "


End file.
